totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkolne fobie
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 19 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole . Drużyny walczyły w paintballu i miały miejsce niezłe zwroty akcji :). Wygrały Kujony , a Sportowcy przegrali i przez intrygi odpadł Geoff. Kto dziś wyleci i co się zdarzy? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole! (Intro) (Kumate Kujony - normalny pokój) (Oni się W miare się dogadywali) Sierra: Może dziś będzie połączenie Gwen: I tak odpadniesz Sierra: Grrrrr.... Duncan: Przestańcie ! Gwen: Jak chcesz (Silni Sportowcy - piwnica) (Znowu panowała napięta atmosfera i konflikt Sugar i Beardo vs Staci i Alejandro) Alejandro: To co z tym sojuszem po połączeniu? Beardo: No nie wiem Sugar: Już po was Staci(p.z.): Trzeba znależć haka na Sugar Chris: Już pora na wyzwanie! Zbierzcie się przed szkołą! (Przed szkołą) (Stał tam wielki ring) Duncan: Co to jest za ring? Sierra: Znowu walka z fobiami? Chris: Ale najpierw ważne ogłoszenie . Koniec z Kujonami i Sportowcami , teraz każdy działa na własną rękę i zwycięzca idzie sam do normalnego pokoju , a reszta do piwnicy :) Sierra(p.z.): Super!Będe działać solo! Wygram Cody!!!!' Gwen(p.z.): Znowu zaszłam do połączenia . Super Duncan(p.z.): Zwycięztwo jest blisko!Lilly trzymaj kciuki Alejandro(p.z.): Wiedziałem że dotrwam (podrapał się po głowie) Beardo(p.z.):Woooooo!!!!!!! Ale super! Sugar(p.z.): Teraz wywale tych frajerów , żadne z tych ********************* ze mną nie wygra! A z Beardo wyjde do finału i frajer da mi wygrać bo on myśli że go kocham :) (Staci ją nagrała potajemnie) Staci(p.z.): Ale jajca!Coś czułam że ona coś odwali. Już po niej Chris: Widać że się cieszycie . Dziś będziecie walczyć z waszymi znienawidzonymi nauczycielami których tu zaprosiłem Wszyscy: CO?!!!! Chris: To! Kto najszybciej wykona nokaut wygra , jeśli nikt nie pokona nauczyciela , będzie się liczyć kto najdłużej wytrzyma. Najpierw Beardo Beardo: A czemu? Chris: A czemu nie? Beardo: Racja Chris: Oto twój nauczyciel od fizyki. Pan Mortoom. Beardo: O nie! Pan Mortoom: Pewnie że tak . Już po tobie zakalcu; Beardo: Kurde (Obaj dostali rękawice) (Beardo unikał ciosów na przemian uderzając , nauczyciel nie upadał) Pan Mortoom: Frajer Beardo: Prosze pana! (Nauczyciel go znokałtował) Chris: Beardo przegrał walkę i był na ringu minutę i 30 sekund. Teraz Duncan! Duncan(p.z.): Tylko nie.... Chris: Pan River od matmy! Pan River: Po tobie! Duncan: Mażyłem by panu dokopać Pan River: ? (Zaczeli się bić i po 50-ciu sekundach Duncan wygrał) Duncan: Ju-hu! Chris: Po dwóch walkach Duncan prowadzi Duncan: Dobry jestem! Chris: Pora na Sugar! Walczyzz z panią Pop od muzyki Sugar: O nie! Sugar(p.z.): Zawsze się na mnie darła że nie umiem śpiwać :( Pani Pop: Miejmy to za sobą gumowe ucho Sugar: Grrr..... (Sugar próbowała trafić lecz nauczycielka wszystkich jej ciosów unikała) Beardo: Dołóż jej Sugar Pani Pop: Chłopak brzudki jak i ty (Sugar nadal nie trafiała) Beardo(p.z.): Noe wkurzyła się' (Po pięciu minutach Sugar wygrała) Sugar: Wkońcu! Chris: Sugar wygrała , ale nadal Duncan prowadzi , pora na Gwen i jej walkę z panią Peterson od plastyki Gwen: No nie! Pani Peterson: Po tobie gotko! Gwen: Wystarczająco mi pani dokopała w Szkole! Tu też pani musi? (Pani Peterson szybko biła w Gwen i po 30 sekundach ją pokonała) Gwen: Kurde Pani Peterson: No i co? Gwen: Grrrrr.... Sierra: Hahaha! Chris: Sierta teraz pora na ciebie i walkę z Panią X od polskiego Sierra: No nie! Pani X: Może się teraz skupisz? Sierra: Taaaaaaaaakkkkk!!!!!! (Sierra cały czas nie trafiała i się męczyła) Sierra: (dyszy) Pani X: Heh ! Strategia Sierra: Jaaaaaa!! Cody! (Pokonała ją po dwóch minutach) Pani X: Au! Sierra: Ekstra! Chris: Nom!Ale cały czas Duncan prowadzi! Czas na Staci i pana Jerew od W-f u Staci: No prosze! Pan Jerew: Staci! Zmieniłaś się (Zobaczył ogień w jej oczach) Pan Jerew: Aaaaaaa!!!! (Biegał po arenie trzy minuty aż Staci go dogoniła i pokonała) Chris: Tia!Ciekawe! Teraz Alejandro w walce z Jose , czyli nie tylko jego bratem , ale i jego nauczycielem w-f u . Wygra albo Alejandro , albo Duncan Alejandro: Już raz cię pokonałem! Jose: Ale teraz ja trenowałem! (Okładali się i żaden nie odpuszczał , Alejandro unikał , ale Jose trafiał mocno , wkońcu jednak Alejandro wygrał) Chris: Nietykalność zdobywa ... . .. ... Duncan! Duncan: Yeah! Alejandro: Eeeew! Chris: Reszta jest zagrożona . Widzimy się na ceremoni! (Przed ceremonią) (Staci puściła wszystkim poza Sugar nagranie z dyktafonu) Gwen: Ale suka! Beardo: A ja myślałem że mnie kocha :( Staci: Jak już ją wywalisz poczujesz się lepiej (Ceremonia) Chris: Witam na pierwszej ceremonii po połączeniu . Z siódemki zostanie szóstka. Głosujcie i pamiętajcie o immunitecie Duncana (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Duncan: Spadaj! Staci: Hahahaha! Beardo: Oszukałaś mnie :( Sugar: Kogo by wywalić? Sierra: No sorry Gwen: Nie miałam tak głosować ale... Alejandro: Narka! Chris: Mam pianki dla Duncana , Staci , Sierry , Gwen i Beardo. Zostali Alejandro i Sugar . Oboje jesteście antagonistami i frajerami , a w grze zostaje ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ..... ... Alejandro! Sugar - odpadasz! Sugar: Co?! (Była w wagonie i Chef ją zepchnął) Sugar: Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Chris: A więc mamy finałową szóstkę . Jak sobie poradzą następnym razem? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki